Liquid crystal displays are a kind of flat panel display having the advantages of low radiation, small size, and low power consumption. They have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube displays and extensively applied to information products such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat TVs, or mobile phones. General flat panel displays include thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays, low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal displays, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. The driving system of a display is composed by a timing controller, a plurality of source drivers, and a plurality of gate drivers.
In addition, the communication of the driving system of a display with the outside is done through a control circuit. The control circuit will transmit a control parameter and a plurality of display data to the driving system according to the external information for controlling the plurality of source and gate drivers of the driving system to produce the corresponding driving signals and thus driving a display panel to generate images. Nonetheless, in a general display, when the serial transmission interface is used between the control circuit and the driving system, there is only one transmission line for transmitting the control parameter and the display data. Thereby, it takes a long time to transmit data between the control circuit and the driving system. Moreover, today, the size of displays becomes larger increasingly, it makes the time required for data transmission between the control circuit and the driving system even longer and affecting the displaying efficiency of displays. One way to solve the problem is to adopt the parallel interface. However, it will increase the pin counts of the transmission interface, disallowing simplification of the mechanisms of display modules.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel transmission interface, transmission method, and the driving circuit thereof and a display device and an electronic device. According to the present invention, the time for data transmission can be saved, which further enhances the efficiency for data transmission while using only few transmission lines. Thereby, the mechanism can be simplified, and thus increasing the convenience and flexibility in module designs. The problems described above can be solved.